Spring Egguinox
Spring Egguinox, formerly known as Easter Easel, is a series of egg-themed events usually run by the Ocean Master Apollo over the Easter holiday period. It has been run annually since 2007. Further details Each weekday (and sometimes over weekends) for a period of approximately 2 weeks, a new creative contest inspired by one of the year's prize-winning eggs is posted. Contests are forum-based and usually require completion within 24 hours. Prizes are usually flower trinkets and the prize-winning egg that the contest was inspired by. While the event is usually run by Apollo, occasionally there are guest hosts. In 2012, the event was run by Prometheus. There are multiple forum threads for this event. The main game thread contains a running summary of events, winners and prizes. There are then separate entry threads for the contests. Rules The general rules for this event are closely based on the rules used for the December Daily Doodles: *Only one entry per player in each day's contest, but you may enter as many different contests as you wish during the month. *You must include your pirate name and ocean at the top of your entry post. Make sure you use the pirate and ocean for which you would want to receive a prize. *OOO will try to make the instructions clear for each contest. Unless they make a serious booch, they are not going to be answering questions during the day. Just read the instructions and have a go at following them. *The entry thread is going to be busy enough without chat. Keep the entry thread just for entries please! *The general rules on avoiding tasteless or offensive material apply at all times on this forum but they are mentioned again here just in case. *Judging will be completed as soon as possible after the contest has closed, and barring illness, certainly within a day of the contest closing. Winners and prizes will be posted in the second post of this thread once judging is complete, as well as a more detailed results post at the end of each Doodle in the entry thread. At any one time, therefore, there is likely to be one contest open for entries and one contest being judged. *OOO will be doing most of the judging, bringing in others as and when we need them. There will be lots of events, though, and we are not going to get into discussions on the judging on any individual event. *We will try to deliver prizes as they are announced. *Don't get hung up on the prizes and the need to win. Lots of people participate, and only a few win prizes. Take part because it looks fun, it's an interesting challenge, and it's an opportunity to share your quick-fire skills with your fellow players, and maybe do something that you wouldn't normally do! Event Articles *Easter Easel: 2007 *Easter Easel: 2008 *Easter Easel: 2009 *Spring Egguinox: 2010 *Spring Egguinox: 2011 *Spring Egguinox: 2012 *Spring Egguinox: 2013 Category:Forum events